coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7678 (29th August 2011)
Plot Steve catches Eva trying to sneak Kylie out of the Rovers after she stayed the night again. Faye asks Anna about the bottle of champagne in the fridge and is unimpressed to hear it was a present from Owen. Gail asks Audrey how long she'd known about Marc's cross-dressing. Audrey is quick to dismiss the subject telling Gail that she'd rather not talk about it. Frank and Carla discuss the reception venues they are going to look at. Fiz puts photos of Chesney, Roy and Hayley up in her cell. An officer arrives to take her for lunch. Fiz is apprehensive about leaving her cell, as other inmates watch on. Owen offers his support to Chris as he goes for his radiotherapy treatment. Anna and Faye walk by and Anna asks Owen to pop in for a coffee. Owen says wild horses couldn't keep him away. Chris clocks this and tells Owen he should go for it with Anna, life is too short. Kylie attempts to make peace with Audrey and apologises for filming Marc on her phone. Audrey is not in the slightest bit interested. Kylie leaves fighting back tears. Tyrone asks Roy about Fiz. Roy tells him that he is concerned about her, leaving Tyrone worried and feeling like he has let her down. Promising to go and visit her, Roy gives Tyrone the contact number for someone at the prison. Owen asks Anna out for a drink, forgetting she has plans with Faye she agrees. When Faye reminds her, Anna is mortified but suggests they can go tomorrow instead. She gives Faye money to buy some sweets. En route she spots Owen's mobile in his van and checking that no one is watching, pinches it. Expecting a letter from social services, Kylie asks Gail to let her in the house, explaining she needs to show that Max will have a good home. Gail refuses and berates Kylie for trying to blackmail Audrey. Eva comforts Kylie in the bistro, whilst she is supposed to be working. Unimpressed Nick comes over asking Eva to get some invoices and puts his keys down on the table. Kylie sees her chance and takes Nick's keys. Norris and Sylvia discuss seeing Marc dressed in women's clothing and Norris compares him to Hayley. Sylvia asks if he has come in just to be spiteful. Anna receives an abrupt text from Owen cancelling their drinks. Faye returns with her sweets and a smile on her face. She tells Anna that she heard Owen say something about throwing her in a skip. Anna is gutted. Much to Faye's delight Anna suggests they go to the pictures after all. Nick offers the bistro to Frank and Carla as a possible reception venue. Fiz returns to her cell to find the word "Grass" painted in red on her wall. She is gutted that some of her photos have paint on them too. Eva is furious with Kylie for taking Nick's keys. Gail realises what Kylie has done and storms out. Kylie and Gail row. Nick threatens to call the police. Steve, Owen, Sylvia and Roy watch on in amusement. David arrives outside demanding to know what is going on just as Kylie throws a pan of water out of the window, drenching him. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Shania - Keeley Forsyth *Prison Officer - Sian Polhill-Thomas Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Mother and baby unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail refuses to forgive Kylie - who responds by locking her out of the house; and Faye steals Owen's phone to text Anna. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,680,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2011 episodes